Why don't you stay with me!
by Usuratonkachi
Summary: Wieder stehen sich Naruto und Sasuke gegenüber!   Wird der Blonde Shinobi es diesmal schaffen ihn mit nach hause zu nehmen...?   Pairing: SasuNaru


**Why don't you stay with me?**

Voller Rage sah er ihn an. Ein Schlag folgte dem anderen und der Kampf schien kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Keuchend flog der Blonde gegen den nächst bestem Baum und stöhnte schmerzvoll auf.

Dieser Aufprall würde er noch Tage lang spüren und er fühlte wie ein unerträglicher, stechender Schmerz sich in seinem Körper breit machte. Sein Gegenüber trat vor ihm und wie immer umspielte ein kaltes Lächeln seine Lippen. Ein Lächeln, dass der Blondschopf nun seit über 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und ihn noch immer zur Weißglut brachte. Keuchend versuchte der blonde Shinobi wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm jedoch nur sehr schwer gelang. Dennoch wollte er, wie immer, keine Schwäche vor seinen Rivalen zeigen und versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise. Wütend ballte der Blonde die Fäuste. Verlangte von seinem Gegenüber ihn nicht auszulachen und schlug mit den Fäusten in seine Richtung. Gespielt wich dieser ihm lachend aus.

„Ich habe versprochen dich zurück nach Konoha zu bringen! Du wirst mitkommen!" brüllte er nun und rannte ihm hinter her.

Sein Gegner lachte als antwort nur wieder und sprang auf einen Felsen.

Anmaßend blickte er auf den Blonden herab. Stemmte dabei eine Hand in die Hüften und lächelte weiter kaltherzig.

„Du bist egoistisch!" sagte er nun und grinste weiter.

Ruckartig blieb er stehen und sah hinauf zu dem Anderen. Wiederholte die Worte in seinen Gedanken und sah ihn nur fassungslos an. Was redete er denn da? ER war egoistisch? Und was war mit IHM?

„Naruto", begann er nun und kniete sich hin. „Hast du auch nur mal für einen kurzen Moment daran gedacht, dass ich Konoha freiwillig verlassen habe und nicht beabsichtige zurück zu kehren?"

Der eben genannte Shinobi ballte die Fäuste und hielt dem Blick des anderen stand. Er biss sich schmerzvoll auf die Unterlippe. Ja, diese Worte hatten ihn getroffen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sein damaliger bester Freund freiwillig gegangen war. Doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Wollte nicht einsehen, dass er vielleicht nie wieder zurückkam. Er sollte zurück zu ihm! Warum verstand sein Gegenüber einfach nicht, dass es ihn verletzte und er ihn in seiner Nähe haben wollte? /Bin ich etwa wirklich egoistisch?/ fragte der Blonde sich schließlich.

„Mag sein das du aus eigenen Willen gegangen bist und du vielleicht nicht mehr zurück willst, aber ich gebe nicht auf!" Rasch hob Naruto seinen Kopf wieder und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Hörst du Sasuke? Ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben, so wie die anderen es getan haben! Für mich bist du noch jemand, zu dem ich ein besonderes Band hatte und daran wird sich nichts ändern! Du wirst mit mir nach Konoha zurückkehren!" brüllte er wütend.

Der Uchiha schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Du denkst wirklich nur an dich!" antwortete er angesäuert und sprang hinunter.

Sasuke landete neben Naruto und sah ihn nur gleichgültig an. Wütend knirschte der Blonde mit den Zähnen.

„Werd endlich vernünftig!" schrie Naruto und schlug ihn in den Magen.

Sasuke grinste nur, schnappte seinen Arm und warf ihn gegen den Felsen.

„Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt. Du kannst es nicht mehr ändern." Sagte Sasuke gelassen und trat wieder vor Naruto.

Er sah ihn herablassend an und kniete sich schließlich zu ihm hinunter. Dann griff er nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Naruto funkelte ihn nur weiter voller Rage an und fühlte wie die Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Sich immer mehr in ihm ausbreitete und die Kontrolle über ihn gewann. Es trieb ihn förmlich bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns!

„Orochimaru ist besiegt. Itachi hast du auch getötet! WAS WILLST DU NOCH?" brüllte der Blonde und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Schwarzhaarigen zu befreien.

Der Uchiha schmunzelte und zog den blonden Shinobi näher zu sich.

„Dich!" hauchte er plötzlich sinnlich in Narutos Ohr.

Dieser weitete vor Schreck die Augen. Blitzartig drückt Sasuke seine Lippen auf die des Blonden und knabberte an diesen. Stupste sie mit seiner Zunge an und verlangt von dem Shinobi seine Lippen zu öffnen. Naruto schien sichtlich verwirrt und tat nach langem zögern dies auch. Spürte wie Sasuke seinen Mund erforschte und ihre Zungen sich nun einen heißen Kampf lieferten. Schließlich lösten beide sich von einander und der Uchiha bedeckte nun seinen Hals mit küssen. Immer wieder erschauderte der Blonde unter dem heißen Atem des anderen und atmete unregelmäßig. Ließ ihn wahnsinnig werden und krallte verlangend seine Finger in die Klamotten von Sasuke, doch schnell fasste Naruto sich wieder und stieß den Schwarzhaarigen von sich weg.

„Spiel nicht mit mir, Teme!" zischte er heiser und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.

„Keineswegs, Naruto." Wisperte der Andere und griff wieder nach ihm.

„Lass los!" keuchte er als Sasuke mit seinem Lippen an seinem Ohr rum knabberte und hinein hauchte.

Abermals erschauderte Naruto. Wieso tat er das? Naruto war sichtlich verwirrt, doch komischerweise verspürte der Blonde plötzlich ein solches Verlangen nach dem Uchiha und schlang unwillkürlich seine Arme um diesen.

„Ich komme deinetwegen nicht zurück." Flüsterte Sasuke und strich mit seiner Zunge Narutos Hals entlang.

Dann öffnete er seine Jacke und zog sie ihm aus. Der Blonde glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Meinetwegen?" wiederholte er leise.

Sasuke bejahte nur und zwang ihn wieder zu einem Kuss. Naruto schloss betrübt die Augen. Also doch! Der Uchiha konnte ihn wahrhaftig nicht leiden. Doch warum tat er ihm das hier dann an? War es etwa eine neue Kampfart seinen Gegner leiden zu lassen? Er drückte Sasuke von sich weg. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und sein Herz zog sich zusammen vor lauter Schmerz. Der Blonde konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

„Ich habe so sehr gehofft dich nach hause zu bringen und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass ich der Grund bin, weswegen du gegangen bist…! Warum?" fragte er und seine Lippen begangen vor lauter Aufregung zu beben.

Sasuke lächelte und streichelte mit seiner Hand Narutos Wange. Ruckartig hatte der blonde Shinobi sie weg geschlagen und sah nun weiter zornig den Uchiha an. Er sollte aufhören ihn so... sanft zu berühren! Es verwirrt ihn nur noch mehr!

„Weil sonst das hier, was ich gerade mit dir tue, jeden Tag geschehen würde!" feixte er nur frech und fiel regelrecht über den Blondschopf her.

Naruto, völlig überrumpelt, wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte und ließ das, was der Uchiha tat über sich ergehen. Immer wieder keuchte er auf als Sasuke mit seiner feuchten Zunge über seinen nackten Oberkörper strich. Plötzlich biss dieser ihm in den Hals und Naruto stöhnte mehr als nur deutlich lustvoll auf. Ein freches Grinsen zierte das blasse Gesicht des Uchihas. Ein letztes Mal küsste er den Blonden innig und ließ ihn los.

„W-was war das? Was… hast du getan?" fragte der Blonde atemlos und versuchte aufzustehen.

Sasuke stand vor dem Blonden und sah ihn nur an. Schließlich antwortete er nach einer Weile.

„Dir ein kleines Mittel verabreicht." Grinste er und tippte mit seinem Finger auf seinen Lippen rum. „Du wirst bald einschlafen." Fügte er hinzu und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Naruto weitete seine Augen und versuchte abermals aufzustehen. Mit letzter Kraft wollte er Sasuke noch mal berühren, über all! Wo es nur möglich war!

„W-w..wieso?" stammelte er heiser.

Das Zeug, was Sasuke ihm durch den Kuss gegeben hatte, begann anscheinend zu wirken. Naruto merkte wie er langsam die Kraft in seinen Beinen verlor. Er fiel auf die Knie, doch vorher hatte er sich an Sasukes Klamotten festkrallen können. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte seinen Kopf mit hochgezogener Augenbraue um zu Naruto, der den Tränen nahe war.

Sah ihn dieser schon fast ängstlich an, wollte seinen Freund nicht wieder verlieren! So viele Gefühle und Gedanken, die Naruto durch den Kopf schwirrten. Die er urplötzlich nicht mehr ordnen konnte!

„Verlass mich nicht schon wieder!" platzte es plötzlich aus ihm.

Er hatte den Kopf nun gesenkt und die Augen zu gekniffen. Schämte sich, das Sasuke ihn so sah. Dass er sich diese Blöße gab! Doch er wollte ihn so sehr zurück! Der blonde Shinobi ballte die Fäuste. Langsam drehte der Uchiha sich ganz um, kniete sich zu Naruto hinunter und legte seine Hand unter dessen Kinn. Zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Langsam öffnete Naruto sie und traf auf Sasukes dunkle schwarzen Augen, die ihn anfunkelten und ihn dabei eindringlich weiter musterten.

„Ich will dir etwas anvertrauen!" sagte Sasuke nun leise und der Blonde schluckte.

Wartete gespannt.

„Ich habe dich gehasst!"

Naruto riss die Augen auf. Es war zwar nichts neues, dennoch schmerzte es tief in ihm drinnen. Wieso zur Hölle tat er das dem Blonden an? Wieso ließ er ihn so leiden?

„Sasuke, ich-" begann er, wurde jedoch von genau diesem unterbrochen.

„SHH!" Machte er, legte seinen Daume auf Narutos Lippen und streifte mit diesem immer wieder darüber. „Und dennoch, warst du mein erster bester Freund geworden!" erzählte er weiter und Naruto sah ihn nur an. /Hör auf Sasuke!/ dachte er nur noch. Er wollte nichts mehr hören. Merkte wie sein Körper immer schwächer wurde und kippte zur Seite. Sasuke fing ihn noch rechzeitig auf und schlang seinen Arm um ihn. Langsam zog er ihn an sich.

„Der Gedanke nicht mehr für dich sein zu können als nur ein Freund, dass du immer stärker wurdest und dein Ziel vor Augen hattest, hatte mich verunsichert. Ich sah keinen Platz mehr an deiner Seite und verließ aus diesem Grund Konoha!" sagte er leise und Naruto glaubte er habe einen sanften Ton angenommen.

Mit allerletzter Kraft krallte er sich an Sasukes fest.

„Werd deutlicher, Idiot!" zischte er leise

Sasuke schmunzelte und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Mit der anderen Hand fasste er nach Narutos Hinterkopf. Für den Uchiha war es anscheinend nichts neues, das Naruto mal wieder nicht verstand.

„Ich begann mich in dich zu verlieben und mit jedem Tag hatte ich Angst die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren. Orochimaru kam mir gelegen. Ich erledigte was ich zu tun hatte, doch du gingst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Verstehst du nun was ich sagen will?" raunte er ihm sinnlich ins Ohr und leckte dran.

Narutos Lieder schienen immer schwerer zu werden und mit halbgeöffneten Augen sah er Sasuke an. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich Usuratonkachi!" hauchte er ihm auf die Lippen und versiegelte diese mit denen von Naruto.

Resigniert schloss der Blonde seine Augen und gab sich ihm hin. Diese Worte hatte ihm den letzten funken verstand geraubt. Es war vorbei.

„Sasuke…" keuchte er und nahm dessen Gesicht in die Hände.

Nun hatte er nicht mal mehr die Kraft etwas zu sagen, brachte keinen Ton hervor. Er formte mit seinen Lippen die Worte: ‚Ich dich auch' und verlor das Bewusstsein. Sasuke nahm ihn auf den Arm und stand auf.

Nun war es wahrhaftig vorbei.

Nach einigen stunden wachte Naruto mitten in der Nacht in seiner Wohnung auf. Er ordnete seine Gedanken, versuchte sich zu erinnern, was ihm nur schwer gelang und plötzlich traf es ihn wie der Schlag. Er setzte sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Eine Gestalt stand auf einen der hohen Häuser Konohas. Naruto erkannte ihn sofort. /Sasuke!/ dachte er ruckartig und wollte hinaus springen, doch seine Beine verweigerten ihren Dienst. Wütend ballte er die Fäuste bis sie Weiß wurden.

„SAAASUUKEEEE!" schrie er und weckte somit schon fast die hälfte Konohas.

Der Uchiha lächelte nur und hob seine Hand. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht. Naruto sah ihm fassungslos hinter her und wollte aus dem Bett steigen, doch seine Körperteile gehorchten ihm noch immer nicht. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte aufzustehen. Plötzlich fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Stück Papier, dass neben ihm lag. Der Blonddschopf sah es skeptisch an und nahm es dann in die Hände. Diese begann nach kurzer Zeit an zu zittern.

„Noch ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zurückzukehren.

Verzeih meine kalte Fassade und vergiss meine Worte nicht, Dobe.

Ich liebe dich.

Auf bald.

Sasuke."

Tränen bahnten sich erbarmungslos ihren Weg über Narutos Wangen und fielen auf das Blattpapier. Dabei erzeugte es immer wieder ein dumpfes Geräusch, was in der leeren Wohnung widerhallte. Feste drückte Naruto das Blatt an sich. Komischerweise schenkte er Sasuke glauben. Er würde warten bis der Tag kam, an dem Sasuke endlich nach hause zurückehren würde.


End file.
